This invention relates to a looping and conveying apparatus for use with an encasing machine such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,853. In said patent, an apparatus was disclosed which produced an elongated linked casing. The casing was passed through a swinging apparatus to aid in positioning the linked casing on a conveyor apparatus having a plurality of hooks extending therefrom. The looping and conveying apparatus disclosed in said patent did provide new and useful results and the instant looping and conveying apparatus disclosed herein represents a distinct improvement over the looping and conveying apparatus disclosed in said patent.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved looping and conveying apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a looping and conveying apparatus wherein the looping and conveying apparatus is coordinated.
A further object of the invention is to provide a looping and conveying apparatus comprising a guide pan means which is pivotally movable between first and second positions to guide the casing onto the conveyor apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a looping and conveying apparatus which has adjustment means thereon to achieve the desired looping action.
A further object of the invention is to provide a looping and conveying apparatus which does not damage the encased product.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a looping and conveying apparatus including a conveyor apparatus comprising an endless chain having a plurality of upstanding plate members which receive the casing thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a looping and conveying apparatus which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.